Xary/Past
Xary's life as a chick and more. The event Xary hatched on a cold, shivering, Halloween night. He always loved to harass Gary, who took care of him, and sometimes Mary. One day, when Xary wanted to play with Gary, he went to go play hockey with his good friend, little Xary started clinging to him. He wanted to play in the snow! And Gary went to play hockey. As Gary played hockey and won fairly, Gary said he had cheated when he had not. His friend then rejected him. Two months later, he saw his friend at the store, and started chasing after him WITHOUT Xary. Xary then started crying until Gary came back and got him. He then said (to Xary) that he had lost his friend. Xary just stared. When they got home, Gary noticed a big hole in Xary's room. After Gary put Xary to sleep, Herbert came through the hole and started trying to grab Xary and take him through the hole. Xary covered himself up with his blanket. Gary, hearing crying, yelling, and scolding, came up to see the problem. Gary didn't have his glasses on, and Herbert got away. Gary still wonders what that racket was that night. Once, when he was about 12, he went to go play hockey. He won very fairly, and his friend had even made the rules. His friend quickly rejected him, and right away, he ran off to the nearest telenacle to talk with a bishop. Gary ran after him, and started trying to comfort him. Xary then shouted I'm going to Darktan, and ran off! Gary had always suspected he was evil. The look in his eyes when he was mad, the way he scolded, the way he dressed! As he ran off, he passed Darktan and said, '' Your most Powerful Darktan, I am looking for a job. Would you hire me?'' Darktan couldn't reject the offer! The way he dressed! The way he talked! The way he looked! Darktan told him all the instructions, but he never stole a weapon. Result Though Xary declared himself evil and rose to an extremely high rank, he seems to have never abandoned his family's classic kindness and good behavior. He has a nasty habit of being polite and kind which he blames on his "family instincts". He still addresses creatures as sir, ma'am, and uses friendly greetings and speech. He will then smack himself and try to be evil. Harsh insults upset him. Officially, he's a greeter in the Realm because of his heritage and difficultues avoiding it. It is widely regarded that X was hired by Darktan for sadistic reasons, not that he was a potential villain. Fredsworth seems to have opposite traits to Xary. X may be a good penguin trying to be bad, while F may be a bad penguin trying to be good. Only Mind-Readers can really tell these sorts of things. See also * Xary * Gary * Mary * G's Family * Willie Watt External links Category:Events Category:G's Family